6 dimensions 10 kidnappings
by paradoxpalace
Summary: 10 different kidnappings, small town, an evil Castiel, and a girl whose father is on the case, Sam and Dean are in an odd world, but they’re not the only ones either. Crossover series with more to follow.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first fanfic I've ever done! A few things first this was a dream I had a few days ago that I couldn't get off my chest and just needed to out into the fanfiction world.**

**This story doesn't have a beginning or end really so I'm just making it up as I go. The middle of the story was actually the dream I had and I can't wait to write that part out. **

**I did put myself into the story and my entire family as well because that was how the dream went. No I will not make myself very beautiful and desirable to all the hot smexi guys in the fandoms. Nor will I make myself a very strong fighter, just a competent one and a very hardworking one; I'm just in the final battle to get back what I lost. **

**There will be pairings but I'll keep them very canon all I can say is I have maybe four very odd crossovers and crack pairings yesm. **

**I'll try to keep most of the characters in character except those several few who have been turned evil.**

**Disclaimer! : I do not own the characters of Supernatural Eric Kripke does, nor do I own the Harry Potter characters J.K. Rowling does. **

* * *

It was a cold day even with the sun outside, and yet the residents of this small town were freezing. Not that it was the cold weather that was chilling them to the bone, but the news of ten different kidnappings in over a month along with the disappearance of those kidnappings was what was sending shivers down their spines.

Never have such things occurred in a place like this, with quiet walkways and somewhat busy streets, it shook the town to its core and had everyone on high alert. Same with the family of a young girl all gathered for a special celebration as big groups of people normally attracts a lot of attention. But for now all the young girl and her siblings could care about was getting to school on time.

"Danielle were gonna be late, get your ass off the couch and let's start walking already!" The younger brother of said girl shouted in an impatient tone. Not letting her attention drag from the news bulletin that was currently on display, Danielle kept her focus on what the news castor was saying.

"In recent reports the small town of Brandon, Manitoba has been plagued by a series of grand kidnappings and disappearances over the past month. Ten in total have been reported all ages ranging from four to twenty-three years old. Detective Marrow has this to say."

"Hey guys come here Dad's on T.V.!" The two younger brothers ran into the room where their older sister was sitting and watched as the stern yet friendly face of their father came on the news.

"There doesn't seem to be any sort of pattern in these current kidnappings. Nothing at all suggests that the victims know each other so we guess that the these are just mere acts of random kidnapping going on. We urge the citizens of our town to be on high alert, travel in packs, and if you know any information of what is going on you can send in an anonymous tip so we can get to the bottom of this case and have the victims safely turned home." Leaning back the siblings all sighed.

"Guess that was it, doesn't give us really anything to go on huh?" Danielle spoke aloud as her brothers gave her curious glances in return.

"Well what I mean it's the same details they've been giving us for the past week now. Gay huh?"

"Dani, what's gonna happen when our family comes here, I mean Dad can't be working on that case and entertaining his parents at the same time!" Dylan said in a hurried tone.

"Yeah I guess, Dad's just gonna have to deal I suppose, come on I need to get you two skunks to school on time." Turning off the T.V. the three siblings headed out the door and towards school as Danielle had to drop off her youngest brother Marshall at one school, and Dylan at an another.

"Danielle how the hell are you going to get home?" Marshall asked.

"What do ya mean?"

"Well were not suppose to walking around alone crackage." Dylan muttered.

"I heard that, I'll just take the bus, stick to the main streets I gots stuff to do so don't worry about me."

"Yeah and that's how you get kidnapped and raped by the Manson family."

"Oh ha-ha very funny, dude I'll be alright we are Detective Marrow's kids and that is like a death sentence right there just waiting for you to happen if you touch one of us!"

Reassuring her little brothers the Marrow children headed towards their first destination and then on again to their second. After dropping her little brother Dylan off, their older sister headed towards the library where she needed a few books. Strolling along the streets, it was very clear the unease that was felt in the air so her footsteps became hurried one as she headed towards the library.

* * *

Off somewhere in the town an Angel named Castiel was preparing his homework assignment.

"Now Cas I want you to find one of these five children, their names are Danielle, Carly, Jake, Dylan, and Marshall. They are this man's children." The voice belonging to a blond held up a picture of a man that Castiel instantly recognized as Detective Marrow who was in charge of the kidnappings going on in this town. The woman instructing him to do so was the woman who was behind it all and his leader.

"That Detective is getting on my last nerve and he needs a lesson before anything else happens. He gets closer and closer every time we take someone and we can't have him finding us out. Take one of his kids and bring them back here, we just need one." The voice purred like velvet as Castiel understood. Kissing the out stretched hand of his leader, Castiel headed out the doors of the invisible church and towards the town where one of the kids was living. Looking again at the picture he noticed how each child look similar to each other with dark brown hair and eyes to match each smiling a wide grin as though they were all secretly holding in laughter that they only knew.

As Castiel traced his fingers over top of each child's face, he noted how the four youngest were all in school which meant that eyes were to be seen if he tried taking one of them. The oldest however was on her own and headed towards downtown where the local library was. Feeling her presence it would have looked odd to see a handsome looking man standing by himself one second, and then instantly gone the next, but the events that were soon to be going down in this town were the least of the resident's worries.

* * *

Ten minutes before the order was issued two good-looking brothers driving a black 1967 Chevy Impala rolled into town looking for their Angel as he was captured a mere three months ago.

"Dean I honestly don't like this place." The younger of the brothers said aloud looking at the quiet town, quiet towns in his experience usually something wrong was going on.

"Well I heard that in the past month more then ten disappearances have taken place here Sammy, and according to the bastard Zachariah Cas should be here. Not that he would care lazy god-forsaken angel won't even help us find his own brother!" Upon hearing the ten disappearances fact Sam sighed inwardly as Dean just confirmed his suspicions.

"Doesn't make sense Dean, if Castiel is here then why is he letting these disappearances take place?"

"Same as why he doesn't do anything about hurricanes, floods, and diseases. It's just what happens he can't do everything. Besides that stoic prick owes me money."

"Seriously Dean that's why were chasing him all over the place? Because he owes you money?"

"Sam I'm kidding he's our friend remember? He helped us and now we help him that way we can return the favor." Dean turned the corner down the street towards the local newspaper station in order to get more details on this kidnapping ordeal.

"Yeah I get it, so were heading for the newspaper outlet for news right?" Sam asked staring out the window a bit hungry.

"Better then going down the police station and getting our asses slapped for sniffing around. I find that going to a place where the news is handled is better then dealing with a bunch of pigs who would like any reason just to whip out their guns and slap an order across my face." Dean growled.

"We do have our FBI Badges remember?" Sam poked.

"Yeah Sammy nobody really believes those anymore for some odd reason." Rolling his eyes the Winchester brothers drove on noticing how silent and empty the downtown area of the town was looking.

"I guess nobody wants to be out on the streets."

"Demon activity maybe?" Dean suggested but Sam was already shaking his head no.

"I don't think it's that, I think we just have a crazed maniac on the loose here."

"Great looking for our angel buddy and now taking on a crazed lunatic, well things were starting to get boring for us." Grinning to himself Dean slowed down a bit as he looked around for the address to the newspaper outlet.

"Hey Sam look at that address for me I think I misplaced it."

"You would misplace it."

Searching for the address on his blackberry, Detective Marrow's eldest daughter was walking out of the library's entrance with a few books in her hands. Not only was she a mere ten feet away from the Winchester brothers, another twenty feet in front of her an angel in a mortal vessel was staring her down.

Looking down the street at Danielle, Castiel saw no one around for blocks and didn't even noticed the obsidian Chevy impala that was parked a few feet away from her.

Danielle as she walked along ended up dropping one of the books on the ground and bent down to grab it, she didn't even notice the tall man with an out stretched hand reaching towards her.

"Dean says here that we need to go at least four more blocks." Sam pointed out as Dean nodded and sped up a little bit.

As Castiel grew closer to Danielle, he stopped right in front of her and smiled an un-characteristically evil smile as he reached down to grab hold of her mind.

Danielle looking up the shadow standing over her, she saw the handsome face of a man maybe twenty years older then her, with an unbelievably evil smirk plastered over his features. Eyes growing wide, Danielle grabbed the heaviest book she had in her hands and rammed it across the guys face.

Castiel withdrew in pain and let out a painful yet horrible cry that made Dean slam the breaks of his car and look back in a curious manner.

Danielle grabbed her books and ran down the street to anywhere that was open and full of people, Castiel growled and began his own chase after her as Sam and Dean watched.

"Well there goes our Angel." Dean muttered.

"Why is he chasing after that girl?" Sam asked.

"I dunno, maybe's she a demon, lets find out." Dean parked the car quickly and ran after his angel friend and the mysterious girl with Sam in tow.

Looking back behind her, Danielle now saw three men older then her chasing after her as she yelped in horror, great Dylan was right, she was gonna get raped by the Manson family.

"Help someone help!" Danielle yelled out loud which caused Dean and Sam to wonder why she was calling out for help. Castiel widened his paced as he ran faster; Danielle tried running faster as well but that was no help having to carry three extra books in her arms.

Thinking it was a stupid idea to yell help in this type of situation the next cry for help left her mouth before she knew it.

"Stranger Danger, Stranger Danger!" Dean couldn't help but laugh as he heard the girl call out what she just said and Sam caught up quickly with Castiel.

"Hey Cas why are we chasing this girl?" Sam asked and what he saw next made his heart skip a beat. Castiel's eyes were painted black like a demon and the shock-horror of Sam Winchester running next to him was etched all over Castiel's face.

"Sam?" Cas asked before stopping. Dean caught up with the two and looked towards his brother in a confused matter as to why Sam looked so shocked.

"Sammy what's wrong?" Dean asked but Castiel's laughing was heard next and Dean looked over and instantly understood.

Danielle looked back at the three men chasing her and wondered what made them stop, she should have been glad that they stopped but still couldn't understood why.

"So you found me after all how pleasant!" Castiel shouted and Dean and Sam both drew out their weapons of choice. Dean an always ready Colt 1911 and Sam a chromed Beretta 92.

"What have you done with Cas?" Dean asked. Danielle saw the two other men pull out different handguns and point them towards her original pursuer. In her mind she guessed her father had her followed by his men or something, which now she'll be forever thankful for as that was a close call. Running towards the three men she could tell they were in a heated conversation.

"I am Cas, well a new and improved Cas and I didn't think I find you here. Funny how even you two can skip time dimensions." Castiel laughed as both Sam and Dean's eyebrows were raised.

"Time dimensions?" Dean as a bit perplexed and noticed the girl Castiel was chasing running towards them.

"Why are you chasing that girl?" Sam asked as Castiel smirked. Danielle with a huge smile on her face ran towards the three and stopped immediately when one of the guns was pointed at her.

"Whoa, whoa hey I thought my Dad told you to protect me, don't go pointing that thing at me!" Danielle barked.

"Shut up girly were having a conversation."

"Yeah a conversation that will soon be over!" Castiel shouted as he swung his right arm towards Dean and knocked the gun out his hand and him to the pavement. Sam pointed towards Castiel but noticed how he had hold of the girl he was originally chasing.

"Well isn't this fantastic!" Danielle growled sarcastically and Dean wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Now I can leave, were going on a little ride dearest." Castiel whispered holding Danielle by the neck, but Dean lunged forward and Sam drew forward as well still pointing the pistol at Castiel's head. As Dean lunged forward, Castiel prepared himself to vanish but the biting he felt at his left forearm made him let go out the girl he had. Danielle drew her elbow backwards and punched Castiel in the chest as she fell forwards into Sam.

Dean was now pinning Castiel to the ground with his right arm pressed into Cas's neck and Sam held Danielle behind him securely making sure she didn't go anywhere.

"I'm gonna ask nicely one more time, where is Castiel!" Dean yelled, but Cas smirked again in response.

"I told you I am him; just a change of heart is all Deannie!" Castiel spat into Dean's face and before either Sam or Dean could do anything Castiel vanished right before their eyes as Dean sat up. Danielle's eyes grew wider as she saw a full grown man disappear before her eyes.

"W-w-where did he go!" Danielle asked in disbelief looking towards the younger of the two.

"Good question." Dean muttered as he stood up. Sam walked towards his brother and looked him straight in the eyes.

"That was Castiel Dean, I don't know what happened but he must be possessed or something."

"Or something." Dean muttered as he rubbed the sore spot where his chin had collided with the pavement.

"Yeah, sorry don't mean to interrupt anything but why aren't you freaking out over the fact that, that guy just vanished?" Danielle asked as the two brothers looked over at her.

"I'm sorry you are?" Dean asked as Danielle's face became perplexed.

"I'm, well…hang on a sec my Dad didn't tell you to follow me?"

"Why would your Dad do that?" Sam asked.

"Because of the kidnappings remember, he wants me followed right?" Somehow in her mind she was finding out that wasn't the case.

"And who's your dad princess?" Dean asked growing a little impatient, feeling the need to ask her a series of questions instead of the other way around.

"My Dad's detective Marrow, oh crap you don't work for him do you?" Realizing that even telling these men that her Dad was a detective was a mistake, she grabbed firmly the books in her hand ready to attack again.

"Your Dad's a detective?" Sam asked as she nodded slowly.

"Well that's great were FBI." Sam smiled as Dean groaned.

"Can I see your badges?" She asked and Sam pulled out his. Looking at the badge it looked authentic and the name Sam Winchester along with his face was staring right back at her.

"Alright looks good, does he have one?" Pointing towards Dean, she saw that the shorter man was looking severely annoyed by all of this.

"Yeah he does, he's my older brother actually his name is Dean."

"Nice to meet ya." Dean muttered as Danielle gave him a sympathetic look.

"Your younger sibling's taller then you too huh? Don't worry I suffer from the same ordeal." Sam almost burst out laughing if it wasn't for the glare that was shot his way by Dean.

"Alright enough with the short jokes, I need to ask you a couple of questions." Dean growled as Danielle shook her head no.

"I'm not telling you anything before you tell me a few more things first. You guys seemed to know that dude who was chasing me and you're not freaked out by the fact that he just vanished, so fess up what's going on?" Slightly glaring at the two, both Sam and Dean glanced towards to each other and knew what they had to say. There really was no way getting out of this and just telling the truth was going to be their best answer.

"Fine, will tell you. That guy who was chasing you was a friend of ours named Castiel. He disappeared about three months and we've been looking for him ever since." Sam explained right as Danielle interrupted him.

"If he's your friend then why-" but Dean cut her off.

"If you want answers, you can't interrupt okay?" Dean said as Danielle smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, like I was saying he just vanished and we've been looking for him and no we don't have a clue as to why he was acting the way he was. As for the vanishing in thin air, well no easy way to say this but he's an Angel." Sam explained and waited for the confused manner in which he was sure that Danielle would respond with.

"An angel?" Perplexed Danielle didn't really know how to deal with this situation. Were these guys on crack?

"Yeah the run of mill angel from heaven and all that crap. A good one before he went all psycho eyes on us. Listen if you say your Dad's a detective then maybe you can help us out." Dean suggested as Danielle shook herself out of her reverie.

"You expect me to believe that?" Danielle said in a slow tone before Sam asked her a question in return.

"You saw him vanish right before your eyes right? Why not accept that fact that he might be an angel?" Danielle pondered that for a second and found that the younger brother was right.

"Fine, I'll accept that little tidbit but don't come running to me when you tell my father that little note and he thinks that you're crazy!" Danielle warned.

"Wouldn't he think that you're crazy for having the two of us tell him that story?" Dean smirked as she narrowed her eyes; she forgot that part of it.

"Well whatever, you said my Dad can help? How?" Danielle asked and both Sam and Dean glanced at each other again.

"He is a detective."

"That's like going to the police."

"Might have some sort of relation to what's going on with those disappearances."

"Do you really think Cas has something to do with that?"

"Well he was chasing after this girl Dean, and he did look pretty out of it as well."

Danielle looked from bother to brother and really did have enough of the exchanging of words between the two.

"Um hello, yeah I think we should go to my place, I really don't like being out here in the open with a crazed angel after me." Danielle suggested.

"Yeah sounds like a good idea, hey we didn't ask your name what was it?" Sam asked a bit embarrassed not knowing this girl's name.

"Danielle. It's Danielle Marrow." Offering out her hand both Winchester brothers shook it as a sign of trust between them.

"Alright Danielle, another question we know that there's been disappearances going on in this town any idea why?" Dean asked as the three of them headed back towards his car.

"No idea, my Dad is actually the guy working on the case. He doesn't talk much about it at home just tells my brothers and sister to be safe and keep an eye out for each other." Danielle explained as she smiled at the very cool looking car Dean was driving.

"Alright what is he telling the media, if they're asking of course." Sam asked.

"Nothing that he isn't telling my family. He was on the news today said that they're just random acts and that's there's no trace between the victims. Nice car very posh by the way." Danielle admired as she stepped in.

"Posh? Hey didn't your parents ever tell you not to get into strange cars with men?" Dean asked as both he and Sam entered as well.

"Well you did just save my life and you're not offering me any candy…unless you are?" In a very cheeky tone Danielle rolled her eyes as she pointed in the direction to where her house was.

"So when did these disappearances start happening?"

"Over a month ago, they started with this nineteen year old guy, people thought he just skipped town or something then more started happening as time went on. When it reached five people my Dad was put on the case and he's been working on it since then. Hey do you think your friend Castiel of whatever might know something?" Danielle asked as she explained.

"We don't know that for sure, but it's weird how he disappears, turns up here as people are disappearing and tries taking you wherever he wanted to take you don't ya think?" Dean asked in a patronizing tone.

"I don't know Dean sounds like it might be that way. I couldn't tell from all that sarcasm you just gave me!"

"Enough, Danielle are we there yet?" Sam interrupted the two as Danielle said a few more blocks and there they were at her house she was just at a few hours ago. Knowing nobody was home, and weren't going to be home for at least another hour; Danielle let the two brothers into her home and waited for her Mom and Dad to come home.

* * *

"You didn't bring me any of the children I asked for." The low voice said quietly as Castiel bowed his head in forgiveness.

"Forgive me please, I ran into a few acquaintances of mine and they stopped me from attaining one of the children." Castiel explained hoping his master was too angry with his actions.

"Those Winchester brothers huh? Funny how they managed to end up here. No matter will find a way to at least capture one of Mr. Detective's kids. You see Castiel when one needs to send a message sometimes you need to make it personal for the message to become very clear. Taking one of his kids will do that, not that the humans of this world can do anything against our powers but its better that they don't get involved unless they want to, and this man wants to." Castiel's blond mistress explained as he nodded his head. Before she could go any further a knock was heard at the door.

"You may enter." The blond master purred and a girl about 18 years in age with bright red hair walked in.

"You need me my lady?" The girl asked in a sugar sweet even tone.

"Yes, I need another human to do the draining again. Go fetch one and make sure you don't get caught. Castiel you may also leave I think you get my point now do you?" The woman asked as she narrowed her eyes, Castiel nodded as he followed the red head out the door. As soon as they were both out of hearing range of their leader, the redhead smirked playfully at Castiel.

"What is it ginger?" Castiel muttered as the red haired girl smiled.

"Did you screw up?" She asked playfully.

"I didn't… I just got tied up is all." Castiel growled. But the girl in front of him wasn't having any of it.

"You screwed up!" She stated this time around instead of a question. Castiel let out a yell as he grabbed the girl by the hands and pushed her up against the wall.

"I didn't screw up!" Castiel said slowly before letting her go and keeping his face close to hers.

"Whatever, all I know is this time I'm going out and you're staying in. Don't worry the others wont make to much fun of you." The girl's eyes sparkled as she placed a small kiss on his lips and walked away. Castiel glared at her as she walked away and forsake the day she came apart of this little plan.

* * *

On the outskirts of the city a bunch of strange looking people with pointed hats had apparated from a different year and into this one. Among them a boy with glasses and a lightning shaped scar above his forehead was leading the group.

Behind was one of his best friends a boy about his age with bright red hair and the other was a girl also their age with busy brown hair. With them oddly enough was another boy their age with pale blond hair who looked like he rather be somewhere else.

"Is this the place Malfoy?" The boy with glasses had asked the pale blond.

"Yes Potter like I said this is the place, apparently were in the year 2010, that's twelve years into the future alright!" Malfoy explained as the boy with glasses nodded.

"And my sister is here you say?" The tall boy with red hair asked in what could have been called a worried growl.

"Weasels I said I wouldn't lie to you alright! My mum says she owes Potter a huge whatever she wants to call it for saving my life last year!" Malfoy retorted as he put down the large suitcase he was carrying.

"When do you think the others are going to get here?" Asked the bushy hair girl aloud.

"Soon hopefully. The faster we find Ginny the better. I don't know how I feel time travelling twelve years into the future." The dark haired boy said. Waiting for the rest of the group to arrive Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy all sat patiently and quietly in the strange muggle world that wouldn't exist for another twelve years for them.

**

* * *

**

**So that's it the intro, I did my best with the spelling and grammar. ****I'll admit this isn't my best work actually its pretty lame aha oh wells just need to get back in tune with things. Hopefully you like and review and keep reading because maybe a fandom you like will appear!**

**(Note to readers only five fandom's in total actually.)**


	2. Wavelengths and Curses

**Why haven't I updated? Because I'm lazy simple as that. No work of any strenuous kind, no school just yet, I'm just lazy hehe. Wow that last chapter was horrible and I wrote a whole book oh dear. I mean the editing was just awful of wells when I'm not lazy anymore maybe I'll edit. Anyways here it is enjoy**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Supernatural Eric Kripke does, nor do I own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does. I do own the OC'S. Whoot!**

* * *

"I wonder what this place is called?" Ron asked aloud. Looking towards the city everyone saw thousands of twinkling little lights aglow before their eyes.

"I don't know, but it looks about the size of Little Whinging." Noting the size of the city, Harry could only sigh as finding Ginny might be a harder task then what he and the others thought. How could someone just find one person in a city so huge?

"I don't think it will be too much of a problem Harry. The way we have it fixed out we can find Ginny's wand by connecting the four of ours. Ollivander said it would be a good way to do so if we wanted to find her." Hermione reassured her best friend, but Harry was a little curious as to how they were going to do that.

"That sounds like a lot crap there Granger." Malfoy sneered, all three friends shot their own glares towards their unwanted tagalong but it was the only way to make sure Lucius Malfoy was true to what he was saying.

"Don't need your opinion Malfoy. We just need you as a security deposit so that your rat bastard of a father doesn't go back on his word!" Ron was having little patience with the blonde wizard as it would have been obvious to anybody that the two boys didn't get along.

"I'm more then just that Weasels. Your idiotic joining of wands thing won't work unless it's a shared brother of the original wand." Malfoy stated, but Hermione frowned to what he was saying.

"But Ollivander said that it would work even if we didn't have a replica of Ginny's wand." Hermione couldn't understand why Mr. Ollivander would give her that piece of advice and have it be false. In return Malfoy rolled his eyes and began on his explanation.

"No you need a replica and I thought you would know that considering Potter-head over there shared a brother wand with Lord-dork-for-brains." Both Ron and Harry choked out pieces of laughter against their own will at a joke that Malfoy had made nonetheless. Shaking his head, Draco continued.

"I think what that idiot wand maker meant to say was you can combine the four of our wands to create a path or even a direction towards Weaselby's sister but that doesn't mean will be able to find her. And before you ask anything, what that means is we might be pointed in the right direction, but chances are she might not be where the wand has pointed us."

A bit impressed, and again against their will, the three friends wondered how Draco knew something like that.

"Malfoy how do you know that?" Both Ron and Harry asked.

"Unlike you two idiots I actually paid attention in school." Draco mumbled a bit embarrassed.

"Draco that's not something you learn in school." Harry said in an annoyed deadpan.

"Fine! My Dad told me when he was still running around with the dick-head lord of ours." Shaking their heads knowing that sounded a bit right, a loud crack was heard and three tall boys each with red hair had appeared.

"We made it brethren and look were not even splinched!" The excited voice of George Weasley exhaled as his older brothers Bill and Percy were also relived that their body parts weren't chopped up over the place.

"You guys finally made it, what took you so long?" Ron asked.

"McGonagall was making sure that it was okay to go through that portal thing she made up with Draco's father." Bill answered, scratching his face a little, Bill could feel the little hairs on his face growing rapidly again hoping that it wasn't a full-moon anytime soon in the place they landed.

"So Malfoy's father isn't coming along I take it?" Harry asked.

"Potter ever since last year my father hasn't even been able to leave the house without your damned Order following him around!" Draco sneered, but every one there rolled their eyes.

"Anybody else coming tonight or is it just gonna be the seven of us travelling here?" Hermione asked.

"Well our father's coming, so is Charlie. Your friends Luna and Neville were very adamant about joining too. Hagrid wanted to come too and I think McGonagall's letting him." Percy answered as Hermione nodded.

"So are we waiting for them to come too? How long do you think that'll take?" Harry asked wearily but the three older brothers all turned somewhat embarrassed at what they had to say next.

"See the thing is; only so many people are allowed to come through the portal at a time. So most likely, actually no this is what's going on, we're gonna have to wait at least a day before anybody comes through." Percy sheepishly said as Harry gave him a stern look.

"Percy we can't just waste a day sitting in this spot! Ginny could be anywhere in this city and we need to find her right away!" Ron almost shouted.

"I could wait a day." Malfoy said to nobody in particular.

"Ron we know that, were her older brothers too remember? How do hell do you think we feel just standing here?" George asked impatiently but an idea popped into Hermione's head.

"We can just leave them a note!" Hermione suggested and all the boys threw her curious glances.

"Um are you all forgetting were wizards here? Well the six you, I'm a witch…anyway the point is we can leave them a note all I need is something of ours. I'll transfigure it, create it into a standing post of some kind and leave a message!" Ron and Harry really could have kissed their best friend but that was a violation on Harry's behalf of kissing your best friend's girl.

"Aw, we knew our little Ronnikins made a wise decision in dating you!" George smiled as Hermione blushed.

"Alright will do that and head towards the city!" Harry said but they still had no idea how they were going to find Ginny.

"Malfoy you said we wouldn't be able to find her?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, sort of we can be pointed in the right direction but that doesn't mean will find her spot on." Sighing as he said it, Malfoy picked up the traveling companion he had with him and started straight down the hill and towards the city.

"We got to keep an eye on him, so remember that alright?" Harry said informing his friends, nodding their heads each Weasley brother and Hermione all picked up their own travel companions and walked a steady pace behind Malfoy.

**

* * *

**

**A few hours before.**

"Danielle who are these strange men?" Detective Marshall Marrow asked his eldest daughter as two men obviously way older then her were standing in his kitchen nonetheless.

"Dad this is Dean and Sam Winchester, they're brothers!"

"And what's that got to do with anything?" The Detective's wife Dianne Marrow asked eyeing the two brothers wondering what they were doing with her daughter.

"Way to go crackage bringing home strange men now!" Dylan said as his sister threw him a glare.

"Well you see the thing is, now don't get mad when I say this, but they kind of saved my life today." She explained as both her parents eyebrows rose along with the younger siblings also standing in the kitchen. Detective Marrow looking at his four youngest children felt it was best that the following conversation was to be discussed in private, so he shooed them all away into the living room. Nervously glancing at her parents, Danielle couldn't help but notice that both Dean and Sam looked rather calm for the situation they were in.

Sitting down at the dining room table, Detective Marrows let his daughter continue.

"Okay I'll admit I was on my own today for a little while."

"You were on your own?" Dianne Marrow gasped.

"Yeah well I didn't think it was big deal, oh how wrong was I. Mom, Dad; please just bear with me for a while as I explain this." She pleaded but Dean interrupted.

"Listen Detective Marrow we heard from your daughter that you're the man working on the case of the recent disappearances."

"You told them I'm the detective working on that case?" A little angered, Marshall thought that was an unreasonable move on his daughter's part.

"Yeah Dad I know sounds like a stupid move, but they might just be able to help you with it!"

"How?" Detective Marrow asked skeptically as Danielle sighed bracing herself for the following words.

"Well like I said, I was on my own and this guy came up to me and tried grabbing me. Listen don't go freaking out now, I'm safe aren't I?" Both her parents held back their anger and let their daughter continue.

"Alright the guy who tried taking me was a friend of theirs. Yeah I know what kind of friend would do that? Their friend has been missing for three months now and they've been looking for him. Their friend's name is Castiel." Danielle explained.

"Like the Angel?" Her mother asked and both Sam and Dean and Danielle as well smiled sheepishly at what Danielle said next.

"Yeah like the Angel. Actually he is that Angel." The only noise heard in the room was the distant voices of Jake and Marshall having a brother-to-brother fight and whatever Carly was watching on the T.V.

"What do you mean he is that Angel?"

"He's the actual Angel Castiel." Looking at each other both Marshall and Dianne sighed heavily.

"Danielle are you on drugs?" In a stern and very serious voice Detective Marrow asked his daughter the obscene question.

"Dad I'm not on drugs."

"Can I interject here?" Sam asked politely as both Danielle's parents threw him a somewhat repulsive glare.

"Your daughter's telling the truth, Yes Angels and Demons do exist and our friend is one of them. My brother and I we fight against them, and as crazy as that sounds you need to believe this." Sam explained but both Danielle's parents began their protests.

"Sammy if they're not gonna believe us maybe we should just leave and figure this out on our own." Dean muttered but Detective Marrow had something to say.

"You expect us to believe that why? Why should we as parents might I add believe what you're telling us?"

"Because Dad they can help!" Danielle protested but that was the last explanation her parents wanted to hear.

"Help how Danielle? How are these two brothers as you call them going to help?" Dean and Sam sighed heavily knowing this was a lost cause since they didn't have any actual proof to prove their story right.

"Look at it this way then. Your Detective Marrow, you're the guy in charge, even before these kidnappings started happening you always told the five of us to be a bit careful. Dad people know who you are, people know who we are. If some guy comes up to me in the streets and tries taking me it works either way as him knowing who I was, and just taking a random person. These guys know who he is, and yes he's an Angel. They know how to deal with him, and if he can vanish out of thin air and find me at will don't you think he might know where I am right now? They're our best bet and yes I said he vanished out of thin air." Danielle concluded looking very stern at her father. Dean and Sam looked impressed as to how she explained all of that, and both her parents looked weary.

"Nice job Dani, didn't think you had it in you." Dean congratulated.

"You've known me for a couple hours, how the hell do you come to that conclusion?"

"You just seem like the type who's bad at informing people information is all."

"Well I didn't see you trying to make your case plausible to my parents. All I saw was you ready to head out the door!" Danielle retorted.

"With good reason I wouldn't blame your father for not believing us." Dean said.

"Then why let her explain all of that to her parents if you knew they weren't going to believe her?" Sam asked aloud.

"Just wanted to see where that conversation was headed." Dean said as Danielle's mother let out a huge groan.

"Enough! Please alright? We'll believe you okay just enough with the bickering I deal with five children on a daily basis fighting with each other. I don't need two grown men arguing in my house!" Getting up and leaving the table, Danielle glanced towards her father who currently has his head in his hands.

"Dad?" Danielle asked tentatively and was relived when he looked up.

"Alright let's just say that this story is true. Your friend is an Angel and you're exactly what?" Detective Marrow asked.

"We're hunters, we hunt the supernatural. It's kind of like a family thing I guess."

"Whatever, the point is these guys can help alright? So what do you say Dado? Are you gonna let them help you?" Waiting for a response from her father as were Sam and Dean, Detective Marrow breathed a heavy sigh and nodded his head.

"Excellent, alright Sam and Dean Winchester were do we begin?" Smiling happily at both men, Sam gave Danielle an apologetic look.

"Look Dani were really happy that you introduced us to your father and all but the thing is-" but before Sam could finish his older brother rudely cut him off.

"When's supper around here, I'm getting kind of hungry."

"What do you mean when's supper? You're not actually planning on staying here are you?" Detective Marrow asked as his daughter gave him a sheepish look.

"See the thing is Dad I think it might be a good idea if these two stayed here from now on. Now before you start ranting just hear me out. The equation goes like this, mysterious kidnappings plus evil/turned angels plus mythical surroundings quite possibly equals no good on our part. Throw in these two chuckleheads and we might just be safe from all that trouble that might be a brewing."

"Your daughter has a point." Sam pointed out.

"How is this now?"

"Well we do the sigil on the door spell and poof no more angels or any harmers beware for your family." Dean explained

"What's a sigil?" Danielle asked.

"It's a fancy dancy term for the word 'seal'." Rolling his eyes Dean walked over towards the door and began the process.

"Will it really keep out whatever was chasing my daughter?" Detective Marrow asked, looking at the door to his home he highly doubted that a silly little symbol like the one Dean was drawing would keep anything out.

"I assure you it will, it's worked well in the past for us many times." Sam reassured Danielle's father.

"Yep angels, demons, whatever wants to get in a no go from now on. There! Ain't that a work of beauty?" Admiring his handiwork Dean sat down again.

"So you've done this in the past and in a different world right?"

"Right so I'm thinking. Where we're from stuff like this happens all the time and humans can sometimes come in the crossfire from time to time. Supernatural activities exist all around us, I'm just wondering if the same goes for here." Sam explained as both Detective Marrow and his daughter listened on.

"So what I think you're getting at is, your world has the supernatural stuff like ghosties and angels but our world doesn't because we're not accustomed to it or something?" That was the best Danielle was actually getting out of the conversation. Sure she had never seen a ghost before or an angel for that matter, but hearing what both Sam and Dean were saying made the possibility of such things a little plausible. But how though was becoming the problem before an idea popped in her head.

"I know Time Travel!" Smiling at Sam, both Dean and his younger brother raised their eyebrows.

"Well sort of it kinda coincides with time travel; I meant to say parallel universes. Are you familiar with the terms?"

"Yeah different universes all over the world, your part of one, but in another you can be somebody else. All that science fiction bullcrap?" Dean smiled his smug bastard smile as Sam kicked him under the table, letting Danielle continue.

"Well sort of, I mean I'm no Physics buff or anything but in Quantum Physics they call it the Many-worlds Interpretation theory. Meaning there are different wavelengths throughout the Universe and humans are set on different wavelengths according to that theory, well in layman's terms anyways." As Danielle spoke everyone present in the room all had the same expression, one consisting of the facial expression "huh?". To say the least everyone was terribly confused by that statement.

"Okay shut up. I meant to say there are different universes out there, and this one right here where the four of us are standing is our current one, meaning we exist here but the two of you don't. Where you two and your Angel friend come from we probably don't exist there, or maybe we do. We just don't know each other and we go about our daily lives unaffected by what's going on here in town and you two fight demons and whatever."

"So we exist in both realities, it's just in this one we don't fight demons but somehow we do?" Dean couldn't really comprehend all of this, in fact he felt as though Danielle made the situation worse.

"Dean what I think she means is, we exist on all planes it just different lives on each and here maybe somewhere in the world we exist but we live normal lives. But somehow we've crossed dimensions and landed in this world because this is where Cas is." Sam explained, it made sense to him. In actuality is should have made sense to both of them as this wasn't the first time something like this has happened to them.

"See your brother gets it! And there we have it, I exist, you exist, we all exist and I'm hungry!" Smiling to the brothers Danielle left the room to see what her mother was doing.

"I'm sorry Mr. Marrow this all sounds completely ridiculous, but she has a point. Somehow Dean and I need to be here and I think it really does have to deal with all those disappearances you've been having." Frowning to himself Detective Marrow wondered why Sam referred to them as disappearances instead of kidnappings.

"You're probably wondering why Sammy calls them disappearances right? See kidnappings mean someone wants a ransom of some sort and by the reports given in newspapers and on the news, nobody has offered a ransom of any sort. So Detective Marrow do you want to tell us why you're telling the public its kidnappings instead of disappearances. I only ask because disappearances sound a whole lot better then kidnapping." Smiling to himself, Mr. Marrow couldn't help but admire how they were able to spot that.

"Hey Dad do you want to maybe start giving us ideas-" but before his daughter could finish she was abruptly cut off.

"Danielle, go help your mother in the kitchen." Mr. Marrow said without taking his eyes off the Winchesters.

"But Dad!"

"I said go help, you're my daughter and frankly enough you know more then you should about this case. It's completely confidential and having you know details goes against my code of ethics, now as I said go help your mother!" With her mouth slightly hanging open, Danielle retreated back to the kitchen muttering the words 'code of ethics my ass!'. Sam returned his attention back to Danielle's father as he gave her an apologetic look before she left.

"The two of you are good at this, funny how you would ask something like that. We're you trained yourself or can I assume this is a natural ability?"

"Our father pretty much put us through the top schooling on asking questions. It's a typical Winchester family trait, and don't think we're not grateful for it. So spill Sherlock." Making sure his family wasn't in hearing range; Mr. Marrow lowered his voice and explained the details.

* * *

In a dark secluded homestead Ginny Weasley was brushing her auburn red hair admiring how delicately pretty she was. Loving how each of them had a room of their own, she wondered if she would be getting another visit from the so called Angel boy who lurked the hallways. As usual Castiel was in a grouchy mood and nothing better then teasing him when he was in one, was Ginny's favorite game.

As though he read her brain from wherever he was in the house, Castiel appeared beside her as she combed her hair.

"I hope your not hear to patronize me in any way, you know I beat you at that game." Ginny scoffed as the hair brush was taken from her hands. Glancing up at Castiel, she watched as he placed the brush on her head and started combing himself.

"Hardly – to be honest, witch lady is mad at me for not completing my task earlier. She wants you to go out and look for another sacrifice." Castiel muttered as he kept on with his brushing.

"Why doesn't she send somebody else? I can think you something better to do." Smiling playfully at the older gentlemen, Castiel threw her a hard glance.

"I'm not here to play games Ginny, I'm under direct orders." Ginny threw back a reproachful look, if he was under direct orders then why brush her hair and play mind games with her?

"Payback for earlier I guess." Castiel said as he pretty much just read her mind. Placing the brush on the vanity before her, Cas bent down beside her to also glance at himself in the mirror.

"Upstage me and maybe I'll do more the just brush your hair when you return." Whispering and then blowing a kiss into her ear, Ginny felt herself being transported as the kiss blew past her ears and was now seated in a room across from their leader.

"Cas deliver the message I take it?" The voice purred as Ginny nodded, dang and just as shivers were running up and down her spine at the Angel's touch.

"You need another sacrifice my lady?" Ginny asked as she saw her nod.

"People like walking around at night even though their told not to for some odd reason. Go to the middle of town, I really don't care if the sacrifice is drunk or not just grab one and that way it'll be easier to hide tracks. Castiel's dynamic duo have somehow made it into this world, and can't have him wandering around now can we?" Ginny nodded again as she got up from the table. Crossing her heart three times, Ginny waved her wand and disappeared from sight.

"Do you think its safe making our little minions go out like that? If Dean and Sam are here don't you think that maybe Ginny's friends and family might show up? Or the others friends and family for that matter?" Another voice spoke but this one spoke with a little more malice and sounded as though bored with the situation at hand.

"Whatever happens happens. Besides your spell and my magic should keep them in line. The only way all of this breaks apart if they come here and do some damage. They don't even have to be careful in any way; the possession spell can only be broken here, even if they are captured by whoever may come to this world. We just keep sacrificing humans, and the plan will fall through." Reassuring the other voice in the room, Witch Lady as Castiel had called her slinked her way into another room making sure he was getting all the blood he needed for the moment.

"For your sake I really hope so." The deadpan snarker whispered as she too left the room to go play with the friend she had brought along.

* * *

Looking outside Dean and Sam noticed how late it was getting. Normally by this time they would be worrying about finding a place to stay for the night. Instead they were seated around a large wooden table enjoying a delicious meal with one interesting family. Danielle was the oldest of five children, then followed her sister Carly, their brothers Jake, Dylan and last Marshall. Even though she was the oldest in the family she was significantly shorter then the four of them which immediately became a running joke with Dean all night long.

"The oldest happens to be the shortest, what did she constantly brag how tall she was when she was younger?" Dean laughed as both the Marrow family head household smiled.

"I wouldn't talk your what thirty?"

"Thirty-one!" Sam coughed as Dean threw him a dirty look.

"You're thirty-one and your only two feet taller then I am! And dude I'm not the only one with a sibling taller then me who happens to be younger!" Danielle quipped as Dean began coughing.

"Any who all joking aside we should get going." Dean announced.

"I thought the two of you were staying here?" Marshall Jr. asked slightly frowning.

"We are, we just need to go and patrol for a bit to make sure nothing happens." Sam explained which caused everyone to frown.

"How are you so sure something might happen tonight?" Mrs. Marrow asked.

"See the thing is, Danielle was an apparent target today." Bowing her head in embarrassment all four of her siblings shook their heads at their older sibling.

"Thankfully Cas didn't get to her in time meaning who sent him out to do their bidding still needs a person or whatever because they didn't attain Dani here." Sam explained, again looking confused the children noticed the 'get out of the room' look their father was giving and each headed out.

"So whoever is in charge of all this, needs another person because they didn't capture my daughter!" Slapping his head over his forehead, Detective Marrow got up send out a new report to the police station, all officers needed to hear this.

"So someone might get kidnapped tonight, is what you're saying?" Mrs. Marrow asked as Dean and Sam nodded their heads.

"Exactly which is why we need to head out." As Sam and Dean headed towards the door, Danielle came back in the room.

"How are you gonna know where to go? You can't be all over the town now can you?" Danielle asked.

"Right which is why we're heading towards hot spots, examples would be crowed places that sort of thing." Sam explained but Danielle already saw a flaw in this.

"You won't find anything like that out there, people are being told to stay indoors."

"Which is why were gonna go to the places where idiots go when told not to go out, I need a drink anyways." Dean said as he packed up his weapons bag and headed out the door.

"Sam, I'd go downtown if I were you. It's where most of the bars in town are located anyways. It's also where I was almost taken. Huh imagine that." Frowning to herself Danielle walked back into the kitchen as Sam gave her a friendly smile. Heading out after his brother, the Marrow family wished the brothers luck insides their heads hoping that the two of them would be safe.

* * *

"Potter my feet are sore." Malfoy complained for the ninth time that hour.

"Malfoy I don't care if your bloody legs are falling off! We need to find Ginny and soon!" Harry snapped back as Draco rolled his eyes.

"I don't see why we just don't rest; we haven't picked up anything on that stupid locater of Granger's." Draco muttered as six annoyed glares were sent his way.

"I don't understand it should have picked up Ginny's trace hours ago. I hope it's not broken." Looking down at the piece of parchment in her hands Hermione kept her eyes peeled to the paper as Ron navigated her footsteps making sure she didn't bump into anything.

"This must be some kind of horrible incident but I'm kind of agreeing with ferret boy here." George said aloud and watched amused at the angry face Draco had made.

"Yeah I think George might be right… well Draco might be right, Harry we should rest and find a place to sleep for the night." Percy agreed wholeheartedly with his brother as his feet were killing him and he like everyone else hadn't eaten anything for the past twelve hours. Harry sighed inwardly and rubbed the bridge of his nose, he wanted desperately to keep looking for Ginny but stupid Malfoy was right – they needed rest.

"Fine we'll find a place to stay for the night. Bill you can do a money transfer of some kind with this world right?" Bill looked down at the amount of galleons, Knuts, and sickles he brought along with him.

"Yeah I can do one; it's just a matter of actually finding money here so I can replicate it." Bill answered looking around for somebody to help lend him some money.

"You're actually going to and beg for money Weselby? Geez I thought you Weasels didn't actually steep that low." Malfoy scoffed as all four Weasley boys stared absolute daggers at the blonde boy.

"What did you say Malfoy?" Ron glared as he let go of Hermione. Harry walked towards the bushy haired girl and helped navigate her as his best friend was preparing to unleash a serious beating on their blonde-headed counterpart.

"I didn't say anything you pillock!" Malfoy snapped nervously as Bill, Percy, George, and Ron all advanced towards him. Harry grinned as he watched Malfoy shrink away, but it was Hermione's high pitched gasp that stopped the redheads from attacking the blonde.

"There she is! Oh wow I can't believe it actually worked!" Hermione grinned happily as Harry stared down at the map she was holding. Looking at Ginny's position on the map as well as theirs, Harry calculated that they were only a mere five blocks away from where Ginny was standing. The Weasley boys all rushed towards Herminie too as Ron gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"That's our girl!" George exclaimed as Bill and Percy grabbed Draco by the arms and the group broke into a furious run. Harry hoped that Ginny wouldn't wander off too far as he chased up the streets after her, he also hoped she wasn't in any kind of danger.

* * *

"Dani said there would be town drunks roaming this area Dean, and the only town drunk I see is you!" Sam said in annoyance as Dean grinned.

"Sammy I'm not drunk so I had a few beers on the way over here, see if I took one of those fancy breathalyzers I would be under the limit." Parking the Impala under a tree near the town square, Dean and Sam kept their eyes peeled for any suspicious behavior.

"Do you think we might actually run into anything?" Sam muttered as Dean shrugged. Both brothers were on the fence about finding anything unusual but you never know what could happen.

"Well looky, looky, what do we have here?" Dean smiled as a pretty redhead was walking across the lawn of the square. The girl wasn't every tall but she had long red hair and was wearing a black cardigan over a pair of very short jean shorts.

"What's with you and redheads?" Sam teased a little as Dean rolled his eyes. Both brothers watched as the girl walked from one end of the lawn to another several times as though she was waiting for someone to come along.

"A little weird don't you think Sammy, attractive girl walking alone in a town on high alert, stressing that they stay indoors?" Dean said realizing that the image before him was all a little too fishy.

"What do you think she might be up to something?" Sam asked.

"Won't know until we ask, now will we?" Dean grunted as he got out of his beautiful Impala and headed towards the girl. Sam sighed as he followed after his older brother but with Ruby's dagger hidden in his jacket just in case.

Ginny sighed wishing that somebody would just come along so she wouldn't be standing outside in the cold looking trampy. Narrowing her eyes to a squint she saw two men starting to approach her. Smiling to herself she changed her eyes back to their usual brown and placed a seductive smirk when the shorter of the two mean approached her.

"Hello Miss, how are you this evening?" Dean politely asked, noticing how young her face was, Dean guessed she was a few years younger then Sam.

"I'm excellent how are you?" Ginny coyly smiled as both Sam and Dean pursed their lips.

"We're doing great; you know there is a curfew out right now?" Sam informed the girl also noticing how young she was.

"I've realized, but the sense of danger kind of makes it exciting doesn't it?" Ginny purred. Dean raised a heavy eyebrow as he glanced at her. Either she was incredibly drunk, completely stupid, or something else.

"I guess but you should really get home, it's not safe out here." Sam placed an arm on her shoulder and Ginny glanced down at it. In her head she knew this wasn't going to be easy, but more fun then anything if she was able to get both of them under her spell. As she slowly rose her head back up, Ginny stared into the soul of Sam Winchester and muttered the words '_Imperio_' quietly as she could under her breath.

At that instant Sam felt so overwhelmingly happy as the redhead glanced up at him. The world around him became a blur and the voices of his brother became so distant it felt like a far away dream.

"Come on Sam we should probably escort the little lady home." Trying to sound as authoritative as possible Dean didn't notice the happy like trance is brother was currently in.

"I don't need to go home… I can go back to your place." Ginny pushed herself up against Dean as Dean grabbed both her hands from going any further.

"Sadly I don't have a place to go back to, and I'm sure your parents are worried about you." Tempting as it was, Dean didn't really want to find out if the girl was 18 or not.

"Then that car of yours should do nicely." Smiling seductively at Dean, Dean glanced towards his brother as finally noticed the slap-happy look plastered his features.

"Sammy?" Dean asked but Ginny muttered '_Imperio_' again, this time she directed her curse at Dean. Glancing at both the men, Ginny smiled triumphantly realizing she had both of them under the spell.

Where Dean was floating he heard a voice oddly sounding like his father telling him to wake the fuck up.

_Why should I old man? _Dean challenged.

**Because she's controlling you with a fancy spell of hers. **

_Really now? Goddamn witch_ Dean muttered.

Ginny scowled as she watched the shorter man leap forward as though he was falling off a cliff. Dean hit the ground with a hard bang and felt like you normally do when you suddenly trip in your dream and jerk out of bed.

"Sam!" Dean yelled as he jumped back up and grabbed his brother. Ginny scowling at Dean wondered how he was able to throw off the curse. Taking out her wand, Ginny pointed the wand at the shorter man and muttered a few incantations.

"Sam wake up, it's a trick!" Dean tried shaking his brother awake but nothing was happening.

"But I like pancakes with my syrup." Sam smiled happily as Dean made a face. Dodging the array of lights hitting at him, Dean managed to pull himself and Sam underneath a park bench.

Looking over towards the girl he wondered how the hell he was going to get out of this one. Not only was she a stupid witch but she was a stupid witch with a freaking wand!

Noticing the commotion up ahead, Hermione spotted two other figures on the locater with Ginny.

"Guys there someone with Ginny in the square over there!" Hermione panted. Everyone looked up and noticed the mess of spells emanating from the square as Harry and Ginny's older brothers all quickened their pace.

Dean poked his head out from underneath the bench and watched as the girl started advancing towards them.

"Angels and witches, what kind of whacked up world is this!" Dean muttered and then felt something cold brush past his hand. Looking down, Dean saw the dagger his brother had hidden in his jacket. Not really wanting to go and stab the pretty looking girl, Dean saw no way out of this other then fighting her until she submitted. Looking at Sam, Sam was muttering complete nonsense as he smiled on like a lit up jack-o'-lantern and yelped like a newborn puppy. Shaking his head, Dean made sure Sam was safely hidden and then jumped up as he ran along the bushes dodging the attacks.

Ginny titled her head as she watched the shorter man run away from his partner, shrugging her shoulders, she really only needed one blood sacrifice so she advanced forward towards Sam.

Grinning to himself, Dean did a complete one-eighty and sprinted towards the girl, knocking her down on the ground, Ginny and Dean struggled with each other as Ginny dropped her wand. Eyes glowing red, Ginny's pupils dilated twice their size and Dean's suspicions were confirmed.

"AHA!" Dean exclaimed, but it was short lived as three fists came colliding with his face and Dean was knocked backwards off Ginny.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled as he fell down to the ground beside her and picked her up in her arms. Breathing in her scent, Harry felt so relived to have her back in her arms as he hugged her more tightly then ever before.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Dean groaned as he rubbed his jaw. Looking at his attackers, it wasn't looking good as a bushy brown headed girl, a blonde, a boy with glasses, and four redheads were now in his company.

Great it was attack of the Gingers Part 1.

"Ginny we've been looking all over for you we're so glad your safe!" Hermione exclaimed as she too bent down to hug the girl who was very much like a sister to her.

"Sam!" Dean yelled hoping his brother would wake up from whatever spell he was under, but no such luck.

"Think you could tie one over with our sister huh you grimy bastard!" George spat as he was really tempted to give this guy a good kick in his unmentionables.

"You don't understand she's possessed, what the hell am I saying! All of you are part of this aren't you?" Dean growled as four confused faces glanced down at him.

"Part of what you prat?" Ron asked looking over at the man who was just attacking his younger sister.

"Whatever it is you people are trying to do. Kidnapping bodies and using witchcraft to possess people!" Dean growled still reeling from the attack he just suffered.

Everyone glanced towards the man, how did he know about witchcraft?

"Potter I take a second glance if I were you!" Draco warned with a wand pointed towards Weasley's sister. Harry stared into the eyes of his lost girlfriend and noticed something considerably wrong with her.

"Ginny?" Harry spoke, instead of the warm reception he was looking forward to, Ginny Weasley's eyes were shielded black and her face was etched with an unimaginable fury.

"If I wanted to be found I would have asked!" Ginny screamed as she pushed off Harry and Hermione and stood her ground. With eyes all around looking greatly confused and horrified Ron ran towards his sister and placed her head in both his hands.

"Ginny it's me, its Ron your brother! We've come to rescue you, please stop acting like this!" Ron pleaded with his younger sister as her eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"I'm not your sister anymore." Ginny muttered as she raised her wand. Bill also ran forward as he pulled back his younger brother dodging the curse she was going to use on him.

Harry was in complete shock as were Percy and George. Draco and Hermione both lurched forward and began dueling with the younger Weasley as Bill dragged Ron over to Harry. Dean was on still on the ground and needed to get to his brother fast. Racing towards Sam, Dean tried waking his younger brother up, but his attempts were meek at best.

"_Accio_!" Hermione yelled trying her hardest to knock Ginny's wand from out of her hands. Draco on the other hand was using every curse he could possibly think of.

"_Confringo_" Draco yelled and watched as Ginny's spells began exploding every time she drew one.

"_Furnunculus_" Ginny smiled and it was Harry who pulled down both Hermione and Draco as the spell was cast.

With only Malfoy being the only wizard who was actually able to cast different curses or jinxes towards Ginny, everyone else felt uncomfortable trying to curse their younger sister, best friend, and lover.

"All of you are a bunch of pansy's I swear!" Malfoy shouted as he got up to continue on with his battle, only realizing his wand was several feet away from him.

"Oh bollocks!" Malfoy muttered as he was lowered back down onto the ground where Hermione and Harry were seated.

Giving everyone a hard placed stare, Ginny raised her wand once more with a malevolent grin on her face.

"_Avada_-" Ginny rose as everyone's eyes widen, but before she could say anything a blonde hair girl with a couple of ear piercings in each ear appeared before her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said the girl and Ginny stopped. Glaring at her friend, Ginny sighed as she pointed towards where Dean and Sam were. Dean was watching the battle with so many questions swirling in his head, he was sure he would gain a head rush if he stood up.

"Well aren't they cute? Cas said not to do anything to them, so did our lady, we should go. We don't need to be caught up in any family grievances now do we?" The blonde hair girl smiled at Ginny as she grabbed hold of her hand.

"Ginny! Wait please don't go!" George and Harry said at the same time. Pleading with both their eyes, Ginny stared back at her older brother and former boyfriend.

"That's not up to you now is it?" Ginny smirked and just like that she vanished into thin air along with the girl beside her. Harry felt his chest well up with pain as did the four brothers standing behind him. Ron placed his head down into the crook of his older brother as George was being held up by Percy.

Looking away from the scene before him, Dean clued in that the seven in front of him weren't part of any plan that Cas and his horde of pretty girls had. Glancing down at Sammy, his brother was slowly coming back to normal but looked increasingly pale as he did so.

"Should I get you a milk bone of some kind?" Dean murmured as Sam rolled his eyes. Sam looking at the scene in front of him had just about as many questions his brother had. And by the looks on the newcomer's faces, the seven of them needed a place to rest for the night.

* * *

In a different plane of existence, one where the Industrial Revolution was taking place and Science was long forgotten – the groans of a certain Colonel Mustang were being heard.

"Sir FullMetal should be here pretty soon and he and that younger brother of his are very impatient on getting started." The sweet monotone of one Risa Hawkeye informed her commander as the Elric Brothers were just entering the temple.

"Impatient as always, is Mei-chan here yet by any chance?" Roy asked looking at the markings on the floor below him.

"Soon she should be arriving shortly." Risa continued as she too looked over the markings at the bottom.

"Sir, do you think this might work?" Risa asked trying to figure out any facial ticks the Colonel had. She recognized the one where he was unsure of himself as his nose sniffed a little as though upset by something.

"It might, it might not but that won't stop Ed or Al." Risa smiled sadly to herself, no the boys would never give up especially if their childhood friend Winry Rockbell was concerned.

**I don't own FullMetal Alchemist –** **Hiromu Arakawa so lovingly does.**** I hate editing and it hates me, I'm sure of it but it seems a little better then last chapter. Anyways Talley-ho and hopefully not a long update.**


End file.
